My Life With You
by Lexiis
Summary: Kaname may have found a way back to the feudal era; What will Sesshomaru do since he "hates" humans? Will he accept his feelings or react too late?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, besides the ones created by me.

This story is mixed with both 1st person and 3rd person point of view.

~Finding a Way~

Though I have finally returned from the past, a past filled with mythical creatures that I never would have believed unless seen with my own eyes, my heart still lingers to go back. I feel like I still have unfinished business that I must address head on. If I don't, I may soon regret it in the future. However, with Usugi gone, along with the Shikigami ability, what action can I take to go back?

My mom's voice echoed from the bottom of the stairway, "Kaname, don't stay cooped up in your room too long. You can't forget about school!"

Of course, there is that matter. If by some small stroke of luck I did go back, how would I be able to keep up with situations that occur here in the present? Oh well, I'll think about this later.

Kaname grabbed her bag, said her farewells to her parents, and exited the house. Once she was finished descending the stairs of the temple that surrounded her home, she stood at the bus stop waiting for its arrival, but with many things swirling around in her mind. The bus pulled up not too long after and she boarded and went to the midsection of the bus where her friend Saara was. They exchanged their hellos and Saara began speaking.

Saara was a girl of the same age as me, but her looks were none the same. Saara had beautiful long flowing chestnut brown hair that was more or less straight with a few stray hairs here and there. Her green eyes make any girl full of envy, and could captivate any guy's heart, but she wasn't that kind of girl. I've known Saara since elementary and we've been best friends ever since. And yet, despite her beauty, I have never known her to have a boyfriend or even speak of having one. Maybe that's why we're so close. If there was something on my mind she would surely tell me first, instead of keeping it from me.

"Kaname, are you listening!" she said loudly. Did I mention that she can be a loud mouth?

"I'm sorry. Can you start over?"

"Man, what if it was something important? You would have had no clue, but it can't be helped. I mean you're always digging around in your mind." She replied.

I gave a smile and said, "I don't."

"It's true, but anyway, pay attention." I nodded. "Ok, last night, I had this weird dream. In it was a wave of silver and when I looked up to see the moon, it was a purple crescent. Can you believe that? It was so weird, but somehow awe inspiring."

Kaname gasped with surprise and her pupils enlarged. Saara faced Kaname and grabbed her face. The other student's watched them in confusion and Saara smiled saying everything was ok. They turned away and Saara again looked Kaname in the eyes trying to get her to focus.

She whispered, "Kaname, snap out of it. If you don't, people will think we're crazy."

Kaname snapped out of it and replied, "I also have something to tell you, but not here."

Saara removed her hands from Kaname's face and smiled. The bus had come to a stop in front of the school. She led Kaname off of the bus and told her that she agreed and that they should meet at the library down the street. She walked away waving with a smile. Kaname too put a smile on her face and walked towards the school.

Kaname may have trouble worrying about getting back to the Feudal Era, but Kagome has a problem with trying to go the present. It's not because she doesn't know a way or anything. It's much simpler than that and it can be summed up in one word, Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you have to go back to your time?" Inuyasha said with an attitude, "we have to find the rest of the jewel shards before other demons do!"

"I know that Inuyasha, but I have another life to live you know!" Kagome yelled back. "At this point, I'll never pass high school." Her eyes began to tear up.

Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms, "There's no reason for you to go back. You're not smart enough for that school stuff anyway, that's why you're so bad at it. So don't go blaming," he couldn't finish saying what he wanted to say because he happened to come upon a glare that was so menacing that he just couldn't finish.

Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha flinched, "Sit boy!"

Down he went into the ground face first with endless twitching. Kagome replied that she would be back in three days and jumped down the well. After she went in, from behind the bushes, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and even Kaede came out. They all looked at Inuyasha shaking their heads and he finally had a little strength left to look up at them as if to say, you guys were watching.

Shippo replied, "Inuyasha, you'll never learn. Compared to the pebble, I'd place a bet on it in an Intelligence Contest before I even think of you."

Kaede added, "But with age comes wisdom."

Everyone looked at one another and then at Inuyasha and started laughing. Inuyasha got up and said, "What's so funny?"

While Inuyasha's group was enjoying a bit of an inside joke, over in Ignorance Field, Rin and Jaken were enjoying their fish that they had caught earlier in the day. They sat there in front of the fire grabbing after each piece that had finally had its share of being cooked by the fire. But there was one piece that they both wanted. They grabbed at the last piece of fish that was the biggest at the same time.

Jaken lashed at her saying, "You stupid girl! Let go of it!"

Rin quickly replied back, "No Master Jaken, it's mine. I'm still a growing girl, I can get taller! If Big Sister were here, she would surely give it to me!"

"I could care less if that stupid Shikigami girl would or wouldn't!"

A falling rock out of nowhere hit Jaken head on and he collapsed over.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said smiling.

Jaken looked up and Sesshomaru landed right in front of him. Jaken bowed down and apologized repeatedly, but it was no use because Sesshomaru walked over him like a doormat. He walked over until he got under a shaded tree where he sat. In front of him, he saw the people that were always at his side, the ones that he had come to protect. But he couldn't help but think if this is what he really wanted.

Slowly, I am becoming what I despise the most. Father, although I have Rin with me, it does not change a thing. You, who fell for a mortal, and even went as far as to have a child with her, are just something's that I will not let happen to myself. Back when I saved that Shikigami girl, meant nothing. If she hadn't saved Rin, I would have let her perish there.

Jaken interrupted his train of thoughts, "Milord, is something amiss?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and Jaken went away back to the fireplace.

I remember there was more than once where I was careless in helping that girl. And yet, why now do these memories come to me? Father, you wasted your life for a measly mortal. I refuse to let that same fate fall upon me.

School had finally ended with the ring of the last bell. Kaname came out surrounded with friends, but she couldn't help feel that it wasn't the same as being with Saara or Inuyasha and his gang. It just wasn't right. With these friends, there's a gap of unknown knowledge that they hold back, whereas Saara tells me everything and Inuyasha's group feels me in. Nothing is the same since meeting everyone.

Saara was waiting at the school's entrance and ran up to Kaname in a happy gait. She swung her arms around her and they began to walk down towards the library. Kaname couldn't help but smile because of Saara's easy going aura.

Once we were at the library, I hadn't even recognized it. But it could be because I barely come. Other than that, how am I going to be able to tell Saara that her dream was connected to Sesshomaru, a person who in my time is long gone, but still alive living in the Feudal Era? How can I tell her that, I might like this person?

"We'll sit here." Saara said.

"Um, Saara, what I'm about to tell you will sound a bit farfetched, but every bit is true." I looked at her and she didn't nod. She was so curious as to know what I was about to say. But she'll never understand that what I'm trying to say is a bit difficult.

"Stop," Saara demanded with her hand up, "I know that you're not the kind of person who can easily express herself, so, if what you're about to say is too hard, don't worry. Ok?"

Saara, she always understands me. Everything that happens to her, she tells. So why can't I? Well, despite my unexpressive personality, she has to know!

"It's ok. I want to tell you. I have to." I took a deep breath and conjured up all of my thoughts. "A few days ago, at the festival at my house, I experienced what it was like to go back in time. There I met a lot of wonderful people. I even got the chance to meet my ancestors and even," I took a deep breath, "the first person that I've come to like. But soon after all of the troubles were gone from that time, I came back here. It was as if I was useful and then useless. Even though I'm back and I was happy, now I can't keep myself from longing to go back. Your dream of the wave of silver and purple crescent moon, were features that he possessed."

Saara was staring in amazement. She was so stunned by what she had heard that she didn't know what to say. So she said what anyone would've said, "Were you dreaming?"

Kaname stood up and loudly replied, "Of course I wasn't! Everything is real!"

The people in the library shushed Kaname and she sat back down with her head down. Tears began rapidly falling from her eyes and onto her skirt and clenched fist. Saara arose from her seat and went over to hug Kaname.

"Kaname, I'm sorry. It was me who was dreaming. It's like déjà-vu." Kaname continued crying, "Kaname, I believe you because you aren't someone to talk of something so seriously."

Kaname lifted her head with the tears still rolling down, "I can't get Sesshomaru out of my mind and it hurts to know that I can't see him. It may be an unrequited thing, but I can't help how I feel, and it hurts. It hurts so much."

Saara held her tighter and Kaname let all of her suppressed feelings soak into her shirt.

"What if, I told you there might be a way for you to see him?" Kaname looked up curiously. "Why do you think I wanted to meet here? You know that I have this weird ability of having déjà-vu and it usually comes true. So I want to tell you a dream I had some time ago. It was in the library and along the never ending rows of books, one book lit up. I pulled it out, and it said something like Shikigami."

Kaname pulled away from Saara and exclaimed, "We have to find that book!"

Again she was silenced. Saara nodded in agreement and they split up to look for the book. Kaname went up to the service desk to ask where it could be, but the librarian had no idea of what she was talking about. She only sighed and turned around to see that Saara was signaling her to come here. She went to where she was and on the library's computer, Saara pointed to the location of a book called "Shikigami". Both headed to the location and found the spot where the book was supposed to be, but it wasn't.

Kaname said disappointed, "It's not here."

Saara just looked at the spot and noticed something kind of odd. She pushed the other books to the side and there hanging, was a string. She pulled the string and a compartment appeared, and inside that, was the "Shikigami".

Saara exclaimed, "It's here! But why would someone go through so much trouble of hiding it?"

They shrugged their shoulders and Kaname grabbed the book. Saara told her that she would take care of some things and that she should take the book and leave. Kaname was so happy, that she didn't know what to do, so she just grabbed her belongings and left with the book in hand.

I may have a way back after all!


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, besides the ones created by me.

This story is mixed with both 1st person and 3rd person point of view.

~A Bittersweet Reunion~

When Kaname made it back home, her mother was waiting in front of the house and asked her where she'd been because it was getting late. She told her that she was at the library and was going straight to bed. Her mom thought nothing more on the matter and left it at that. In Kaname's room, she put her bag down by her desk and set the book down on it. She sat in her seat and examined the book in her hands noticing how truly thick it was. She sighed and placed it back down. Her phone rang and it was Saara.

Picking up the phone she said, "Hey, did you finish that stuff you were talking about before?"

"I sure did. It was easier than I thought. After you took the book, there was this guy helping at the desk and I told him about the book. But since he didn't know what book I was talking about and said that it wasn't in the directory. Can you believe that?"

"That makes no sense. We clearly saw it on the computer, so why isn't it there?"

There was a long pause between them until Saara finally put in, "Maybe its destiny!" Taken back by that comment, Kaname had nothing to say. "I mean just think about it, it was there when we looked, but isn't now. It's the only answer."

"Well, I don't know about that. I think that it's more or so a struck of luck."

"Whatever it was, it happened. Anyway did you look through it yet?"

"No, not yet," Kaname replied, "I didn't notice the size of it. There has to be something that can help me."

Saara was quiet for a moment, but not because she had nothing to say, but for the fact that she was worried for her friend. She spoke saying, "Kaname, your going back for this guy, Sesshomaru, right? What if things don't go well? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks, but if I don't go, then I'll never know. I don't want to live a regretful life and this is something I have to do." Kaname paused for a moment and before she could continue Saara had something to add.

"You know, if you feel that this is something you have to do, then I'm behind you all the way. Ok?"

"Thanks so much."

In the background Kaname heard Saara's mom's voice. They said their goodbye's and ended the conversation. She sat the phone down and turned her attention towards the book. With a quick stretch she opened up the book and flipped to the table of contents. In it, a "Trans version" section caught her eye. She scrolled down the list with her finger and stopped at "Trans version: Portal". Flipping through the pages there was a brief description of what that section was about. It read: In order to make a portal to another time/world, you may either use something that is from both times or use and object. Objects could be a moon stone necklace or some kind of imprinting image of a moonstone.

Baffled, she had no idea on what could be connected with both times. Sure there was the Bone Eater's Well, but she had already tried at a failed attempt once. So what could she possibly find or use besides that. Again she flipped through the book to see if there were any suggestions, however there were none. There wasn't anything on how to acquire a moonstone either. She went with the next best thing to find an answer, the internet.

On her computer, she searched for anything that could help her. At this point there was no turning back. Then something did come up. On the site it said that in order to make a moon stone, first collect a shiny round rock. Second place the stone on a leaf and make sure that it's in the path of the moons light. Finally, watch the magic happen! P.S. This is just a legend don't expect it to work and it only works on the night of a full moon.

Only a legend? Well they also might as well say that time traveling is impossible. Now let's see where I would find a rock, wait a minute, "The night of a full moon! That's tonight, right now!"

Quickly arisen, Kaname rushed out of the house and into the backyard. She thought for a moment as to where she would find a rock. It wasn't like she saw many of them since her dad thought that too many lying around would ruin the yard. But she did remember that she once through a rock in the pond. Over at the pond she took off her shoes and socks and waded in the water feeling for the rock. Her hand hit something hard and she pulled it up. When she looked at it, she realized how perfectly round it was. However, this was not the time to be admiring a stone and quickly she stepped out of the pond, shook her feet dry, and put her things back on.

Next, she went towards a tree and pulled off the greenest and biggest leaf she saw. Putting the leaf under the stone, she placed it under the stream of moonlight after it reappeared from behind the clouds. Anxiously she watched waiting for something to happen, with no avail. Giving up hope, she turned to walk away but a soft gust of wind swept from underneath her causing her to redirect her sight back on the stone. Astonishingly, it looked as though the stone was absorbing the moonlight as it began to glow a bright white and instantly changing into a hue of blue. There in front of her was the most beautiful stone made of the moon. She picked it up and gazed upon its beauty. It was as if she was holding the moon in her own hand, only it was much prettier.

After obtaining the moonstone, she went up to her room to find a chain that she could use. She found one in her closet and only then did she realize that she had to organize her room. Holding up the stone by the chain, she took in the moment of finally achieving something that could help her return to the people that she so dearly missed. But there was a problem, now that she had it, what is she supposed to do with it and get it to work. Stumped, she was again at a standstill. She sat at the desk and put her head down in her arms. Then she looked up at the computer screen that still had the page up and she immediately saw a line that said: To activate the moonstone, hold it with both hands and carefully think of the time you which to go.

That's all I had to do? Well no complaining there since its simple enough. I hope that I won't get hurt too bad.

Clutching the stone in both hands, a sparkling light appeared and engulfed her body. As quickly as it came, she disappeared into the light.

"Master Jaken? Do you think that Big Sister is ok?" Rin asked.

"How should I know? I could care less what happens to that girl! She should have," Jaken was unable to finish that statement because he was clonked in the head by a mysterious stone. When he came to, the others had already begun to leave with Rin telling him to hurry. But just when he was about to follow, he was struck again, though it wasn't Sesshomaru's pebble. It was much heavier.

Rin turned around and from the top of her lungs yelled, "Big Sister!"

It was Kaname. After anxiously wanting to return, she finally did. Seeing that Rin was running to her with open arms, she got off of Jaken and ran to her with the same open arms and cheerful spirit. Jaken just laid there dazed. In the background, Sesshomaru did not turn around once, he just listened.

"Girl! How did you get here? You were supposed to have vanished?" Jaken asked when he finally got up.

I can't tell them the truth. If I did, Sesshomaru would surely send me back with no hesitation. This has to be my secret.

"I just appeared here." Kaname said with a forced smile.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru added, "I see."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Kaname. "Big Sister, where are your friends? Are you alone?" Kaname nodded her head. "Then, you can stay with us!"

"No she can't! You take up enough of Lord Sesshomaru's time!"

"Jaken!" he turned to look at Sesshomaru finding that he was glaring at him. "Leave her."

Jaken bowed and became silent.

"So, it's ok if she stays Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Do as you wish, she's none of my concern."

Then it hit me. It was my wishful thinking to think that Sesshomaru cared even a little bit about me. I mean I didn't have to be about love, but I thought that he would at least see me as a friend. Wow, this is a bittersweet reunion indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I make up.

~Kidnapped and Saved~

Somewhere deep in the mountains.

"So that Shikigami Girl has returned. Hn, she'll be useful. Gin, Hiro!"

"Yes master Ryuu?" they both answer in unison.

"Bring her to me."

"Right!" they disappear.

ooooOOOoooo

Back at Kaede's.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha says

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asks.

"It's Kagome's scent."

"She's back early." Sango says.

"Yeah, I wonder why she chose to come back at this time of night though?" Miroku wonders.

Inuyasha leaves to get Kagome.

At the Bone Eater's Well.

"How could I have been so wrong? Going back on a Friday! I must have lost track of the days." *sigh*

"Kagome!"

"Huh, Inuyasha!"

"What gives, I thought you were comin' back in three days it hasn't even been one? Has something happened?"

"No, except the fact that I went back on a weekend. *sigh* What a waist of time."

"Um, Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier.."

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, you were just having one of your tantrums, I know that you always miss me."

"…What gave you that idea?"

"Hmph…you know what, lets forget it happened, ok?"

"Sure"

*ting*

"Huh, a shikon jewel, no there's two!"

"Really in which direction?!"

"It's south!"

"Well that's where we're goin"

"Sure so we'd better hurry and get the others before it disappears!"

"Right!"

ooooOOOoooo

Back with Sesshomaru's group. They're resting in the forest that leads to Kasasagi Town. Rin and Kaname are laying by the fire, Jaken is against Ah-Un, and as usual, Sesshomaru has found a nearby tree to rest against.

Sesshomaru looks over at Kaname from his spot.

_Why did I allow this girl to follow? Nothing makes sense._

*Flashback*

"What are you doing here and where did you come from, we saw you disappear with our own eyes!" Jaken yelled

"I just appeared." Responded Kaname.

*End flashback*

_She's hiding something…and it has something to do with that moon stone._

"Huh?" Kaname gets up to find a cricket on her nose. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Huh, what's going on?" Rin awakes sleepily.

"What's with all the racket girl?! Can't you see we're trying to rest!" Jaken yells

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there was a cricket on my nose."

"It's ok Big Sister, crickets won't bite." She then laid back down and went to sleep.

"Sheesh, even Rin isn't scared by a mere bug! Hmph." He lays back against Ah-Un.

_Oh, how embarrassing. _She looks at Sesshomaru who isn't paying attention. *sigh* _And right in front of Sesshomaru too. Wait, what am I thinking, he doesn't care._

*Flashback*

"Do as you like, she's none of my concern."

*End flashback*

_I can still hear him saying that, but why do I care about his judgment so much._

"I need a walk." She gets up and walks into the forest.

*sigh*_ What am I kidding. Sesshomaru will never feel the way I feel._ She sits on a rock. _Wait! Snap out of it Kururugi, remember what Kagome said. _

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother and he doesn't really like humans. Except Rin of course, but who knows he may have a soft side"

_Sometimes I think I see his soft side, but then he turns around and goes cold again._

*Yet another flashback*

"I don't see why Lord Sesshomaru gives a hoot about you. Your just a human." Jaken told her.

"What? Sesshomaru cares about me, I'm always thinking he's ignoring me."

*End flashback*

_Oh well, I can't sit here all day thinking about it._ She gets up when out of nowhere she feels all this wind come up behind her and then something grabs her from behind and lifts her into the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Huh? Big Sister!"

Above them is Gin and Hiro holding an unconscious Kaname.

"If you want this girl back alive then come to the Fuji Mountain!" Gin says.

"We'll be waiting!" Hiro adds. With that they both disappear.

"Hmph, that girl has been here that long and she's already causing trouble!"

"Jaken!"

*Gulp* "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Stay here with Rin."

"You're actually going after her milord?!"

Sesshomaru glares at him.

*an even deeper gulp* "S-sorry for asking such a stupid thing, I was…" But when he looked up Sesshomaru was already leaving. _My days as serving him are slipping right through my hands. Oh, so many slip ups lately._

ooooOOOoooo

A little away from Kaede's.

"Huh?"

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asks

"The jewel shards have vanished."

"Really, well I guess there's no point to continue, unless it comes back." Miroku said

"Yeah, we'd better head back." Inuyasha added

Kagome was thinking. _I wonder what that was about? And for some reason I sensed two strong aura's. One seemed like Sesshomaru's. but the other seemed more spiritual or something. Huh, it can't be…Kaname! She came back! So she did like Sesshomaru, well I can't interfere, so I hope she's doing ok._

ooooOOOoooo

Kaname starts to awake in Ryuu's lair that was deep in Mount Fuji.

"Huh? Where am I?" _Wait, that's right, I was kidnapped by those two demons, but why? I wonder what they want with me?_

"So you've awakened I see?" a voice said.

"Who are you and why have you captured me?"

"I am Ryuu, lord of the dragons. And you have something that I want."

"What could I possibly have?"

"Shikigami powers. I know you possess them and I want them!"

"You can't just take my powers!"

"Oh really?" He then held up a shard of the shikon jewel. "With a shard of the shikon jewel, all I have to do is say a chant and your powers are mine."

_Oh no! He's really going to take my powers!_

At the entrance of the lair, Gin and Hiro are on watch.

"Gin why do we always do the dirty work?"

"Because if we don't, Master Ryuu will surely kill us."

"Yeah, too bad he brought us back life with these jewel shards."

"Yeah, then we could have been out of this."

*Footsteps approach*

"So, the great dog lord decided to save his wench?" Gin smirked.

From the shadows Sesshomaru emerges.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, you've come to your own funeral along with that girls? Actually I didn't think you'd come."

"…" He said nothing.

"Tell us something, Sesshomaru, do you care for that wench that much, that you'd go out of the way to save her?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes, but no matter because this will be her last moments of life alive!"

Gin jumps at Sesshomaru with his sword, but Sesshomaru only moves out of the way and cuts him in half with his claws.

"GAAAHH!" He turns into dust and disappears with the wind.

Hiro looks in astonishment as Sesshomaru walks toward him.

"Move."

"No, not until Master Ryuu is finished!" With that he then transforms into a huge long dragon. "I'll never let you pass!"

"Hmph. You're not worth my time, pathetic demon."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I KILL YOU!" He charged at Sesshomaru when…

"AAAAHHH!" Kaname was yelling in pain

_Girl…_

"STOP WAISTING YOUR TIME ON HER AND FIGHT ME!"

"I've had enough." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

"Dragon Strike." From Tokijin came a blue dragon that made straight contact with Hiro, and before he could yell in pain, he disappeared.

"…" He sheathed Tokijin.

"AAAAAHHH!"

_Kaname._

"Hahaha, yes, it is almost complete, hahaha, huh?" Ryuu turns around to see Sesshomaru.

"Ah so you've come? Well your just in time to see this woman die!"

"S-s-ses-ho-ma-ru.." she said faintly.

"You may be a dragon, but your only half demon."

"So you can tell, well half demon or not with this woman's powers I will be invincible! HAHAHA. "

"You weak demons disgust me."

"What did you say?"

"You always seem to need to have something to make you stronger, while this girl is nothing but a human but is still stronger than you."

"How dare you! I'll kill you!"

But before he could turn around to attack, Sesshomaru had used his poison claw and went right through him.

"Th-this can't be…" He falls to the floor and a ball of light comes out of him and goes back into Kaname. *She's laying on the ground*

"Hn, huh?" She looks up and Sesshomaru is knelt down beside her with his arm on her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru? Thank you." She faints.

Sesshomaru looks at her. _What is it about this woman that makes me want to protect her? I refuse to let this happen a third time. First, with father and then what happened between Inuyasha and that priestess. I won't allow it to happen._

Sesshomaru picks up the jewel shards that were on the ground and then goes back to Kaname. He picks her up bridal style like (even though that's hard to do since he has one arm.) On his way back to where he left the others, he looks at Kaname again.

_This woman…why?_

ooooOOOoooo

Kagome and Inuyasha are talking alone.

"What do you mean Kaname's with Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome.

"Well, I just have a girls sense that she is."

"I'll believe it when I see it. There's no way that she'd like them. They're personalities are totally opposite."

"Maybe so, but we'll never know, I could be wrong."

"I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't try anything funny."

ooooOOOoooo

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said running to him with happiness.

"What took so long Milord?"

"…"

*Gulp* _I'm out of place again!_

"Will Big Sister be allright?"

"She'll be fine Rin."

"Yaay!"

"You should get some sleep."

"Oh yes! We have a long journey tomorrow. What about Big Sister?"

"I'll keep watch over her."

"Ok! Good Night." Rin went over to Ah-Un and the fire and settled down to sleep.

"Milord?"

"What."

"Oh never mind it's nothing."

"Hmph, don't waist my time Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru it won't happen again."

Sesshomaru left to go rest against the tree still carrying Kaname in his arm.

_Lord Sesshomaru, have you fallen for that woman? _Jaken thought. _Nah, you'd never do that._ He too went to sleep.

Sesshomaru sat against the tree and laid Kaname's head on his lap and took off the honeycombed designed kimono top off and put it on her.

_Why do I feel so much concern for you? You're just a mere human. I went as far as to let you wear my kimono. Have you infatuated me that much? But why? I don't understand. You give me this feeling that Rin has brought upon me. Only yours isn't Rin type, but something different and beyond that. Woman, you have bewitched me. I hate it, but at the same time,I feel strained when you leave my presence. Even though this happens, I will not allow my self to be drawn in._

Sesshomaru let her lay like that all night with him puzzled with what's going on with him.

ooooOOOoooo

Well that's the third chapter.

Hope you liked it. Don't worry Inuyasha and the others will become useful later, cuz I bet your wondering what the point is in having them in it.

Don't forget to review!!! Thnx ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I make up.

~A Close Call~

The sun rises up over the horizon just enough to hit Kaname in her face to wake her up.

"Mmm, hn, huh? What happened?" Still laying down she wipes her eyes.

*Eyes widen* _Sesshomaru! _*Sits up fast* She looks at him. _What happened to me? Oh yeah, now I remember, but how did I fall asleep on Sesshomaru? _*Gasp*_ Unless, unless he put me here!_

"You're awake now?" Sesshomaru asks without opening his eyes or turning to look.

"Uh, yes. How did I get here?"

"You needed to be elevated."

_Elevated? Is he talking about my head. Then again after that Ryuu guy tried to take my powers, I felt weak and just flopped over. I guess that's why my head was hurting._

"Um, Sesshomaru, thank you."

"I don't need your thanks." With that he gets up and walks into the forest leaving Kaname bewildered.

_I don't understand him. One minute he saves me and then the next thing you know he doesn't care anymore. _*sigh* _I guess it's one of those things that keeps you wondering._

"Big Sister!"

"Oh, good morning Rin."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lord Sesshomaru looked over you all night, he even let you wear his kimono."

"Really?"

"I think he likes you."

"What?.... Rin, I don't think that will ever happen."

"Even though he won't tell you, he sure knows how to show it even when he doesn't notice it himself….. Huh? Big Sister?"

"Yeah?"

Rin giggles. "You're so red!"

"Oh no!"

"Told you."

"Rin stop that nonsense! There is no way Lord Sesshomaru will fall in love with a human! It's ludicrous!" Jaken yelled.

Rin looks sad. "Maybe you're right Master Jaken."

"Of course I am, you silly girl!"

_Poor Rin, her spirit gets broken so easily._

"Oh well, come on Big Sister, let's go catch some fish!"

_Or maybe not._

ooooOOOoooo

"Are ye sure about this?" Kaede asks.

"I'm almost positive that Kaname is with Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

"Tch, I'm telling you, Sesshomaru is deadlier than Naraku's miasma, he wouldn't just let any human girl tag along." Inuyasha added

"Maybe, but he does travel with that child Rin." Miroku said

"So, your point is?"

"My point is Inuyasha, that ever since Sesshomaru has had possession of Tenseiga, his demeanor has changed. Before he use to despise humans and now he lets a little girl tag along. He does know Kaname, so maybe he let her tag along too. Maybe to bring her back to us."

"As good as that sounds Miroku, wouldn't he have been brought her back then?"

Miroku was silent.

"Inuyasha may be right. Who knew he had a brain inside of his head?" Shippo said

*Pow*

"OW! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh no"

"Sit boy!"

They all shake their heads.

"So do any of you think that maybe Sesshomaru has feelings for her?" Sango asks

"Sesshomaru is a man that won't tell you how he feels, but more so with action. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, but I feel that we will find out." Kaede said

*ting*

"Sacred jewel shards!"

"Where?" Everyone asks

"It seems to be not too far from here."

"Well, then we'd better move!" Inuyasha said finally getting up.

ooooOOOoooo

Sesshomaru finally comes back from the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at all the fish we caught!" Rin says running to show him.

"I see." He looks up from Rin and notices that Kaname got her uniform wet.

"Rin's way better at it than I am."

"Big Sister needs lots of practice." Rin turns away to go to the fire and cook the fish.

"Girl, come with me."

"Huh? Ok"

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Watch Rin." With that Sesshomaru and Kaname walk away into the forest.

Jaken thinks to himself, _Why am I always stuck with her?_

ooooOOOoooo

"Can you still sense them Kagome?" Inuyasha asks

"Yeah, they're just up ahead."

"Alright"

ooooOOOoooo

_Oh God, look at all the bugs! They're everywhere. But I can't act like I did the other night or Sesshomaru will just think that I'm afraid of everything._

A spider lands in front of her face.

*Eyes widen*

"Aaahh!" And without thinking, she put her arms around Sesshomaru's arm as tight as she could. "I hate bugs." _Huh?_ She looks at what she's doing.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She drops her arms and continues walking waiting for a response. Nothing.

Sesshomaru thinks, _Her embrace was warm._

"You may."

"Huh?"

"Until we get out of this forest."

"Uh ok." Kaname got the message and latched back on, but not as tight this time.

_This almost feels like a romantic date, when you're not looking at the scenery that is. But I still don't understand, why is he being nice right now?_

They continue to walk for a few more minutes until they see a way out and Kaname lets go.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted._

ooooOOOoooo

"I sense the shards in that forest and they're getting closer." Kagome said.

Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga.

"Well, they're not getting anywhere with those shards. Wind Scar!"

The wind scar blasts right into the forest. Shippo points at the sky.

"Look!"

Everyone looks.

Inuyasha says angrily "Sesshomaru!"

"Look! He's got Kaname!" Sango adds.

ooooOOOoooo

Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha's scent and jumped right before the wind scar got too close.

He lands on the ground with Kaname at hand.

"Foolish half-breed." He remarks.

"Inuyasha! You could've killed us!" Kaname says

"Well if knew you were with him, I wouldn't have attacked!"

_He must not be able to smell my scent because I'm wet._

Shippo runs toward Kaname, "Kaname!"

"Shippo!"

"We thought we'd never see you again!"

"Well I'm here now." She said smiling.

She walked over to the others and they all said hi.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything dry, would you?"

Kagome reaches into her bag. "I have this kimono."

"Thanks. Huh?" Kaname turns around to see Sesshomaru turn to leave.

"Are you going with him?" Sango asks

"Uh…" but before she could answer…

"Do as you like." Sesshomaru said and just walked away,

"I can't leave Rin alone." She finally answered.

"Oh, well be careful." Kagome said

"I will." Then she too turned and left to follow Sesshomaru.

"Told you she liked him." Kagome said full of pride.

"Hey look! The jewel shards!" Shippo says running over to get them.

"Maybe Sesshomaru dropped them there?" Miroku said confused.

ooooOOOoooo

Kaname finally caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Why did you come?" he asked

"Huh?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Uh, because I didn't want Rin to be the only girl, that's all."

He refocused his view looking straight ahead.

They continued their walk back in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except for the ones that I made up.

~A Handsome Stranger~

After Kaname and Sesshomaru arrived back at camp, Kaname went some place where she could get some privacy to change out of her clothes and into the new kimono that Kagome gave her. When she put it on, it fit her perfectly, revealing curves that she didn't even know she had. It was pink with koi fish decorations that started from her left shoulder down to her waist where it ended and she had an orange sash piece to go around her waist. She also had a pair of sandals to complete the look (the same kind of sandals as Sango.) It stopped at her ankles and she had white fabric underneath. The colors really highlighted her short brown hair and violet/brownish eyes. Of course the moon stone also helped to bring out the best in the outfit.

_Wow, I've never even worn a kimono until now. It's so comfortable._

When she finished, she gathered her clothes and headed back towards the group where she found them ready to leave. Rin was on top of Ah-Un, Jaken was standing next to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru was standing ahead taking the leader position.

"Oh! Big Sister, you look so pretty!" she said smiling

"You really think so?"

"You look the same to me!" Jaken had to add

_Well thanks a lot for boosting my self esteem._

Kaname glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Let's go." He was ready to leave pronto.

_I don't know why I was expecting a compliment._

She went over and got on top of Ah-Un and sat in front of Rin.

_Why do I keep thinking that Sesshomaru will change his attitude? Cuz it doesn't look like he'll be changing anytime soon. _*giggle*

"What's funny Big Sister?"

"Oh nothing Rin, just thinking about something."

_That's what I like about him, he's always himself._

"Oh, ok! Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rin, you can ask me anything."

"What are your friends like in your world?"

"They're great. Probably the best group of friends to hang around, besides you Rin."

Rin smiles happy to hear that.

"What made you ask?"

"Just curious."

*sigh* _Actually, it isn't always great. Sometimes I felt as though I didn't fit in with my own friends because I was the last to know about them having boyfriends. Even my good friend Tomo-chan didn't tell me about hers. The only person that would tell me everything was Saara. As pretty as she is, she refuses to get tied down with a boyfriend. She says when she wants a man, then that will be the time when she's getting married. She has a lot of sayings about something._

Sesshomaru stops walking.

"Oof," Jaken walks into his leg, "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

He doesn't say anything, he just observes his surroundings and then without warning he uses his whip of light and casts it to his left at some bushes when suddenly a black figure jumps out very quickly. The figure lands in front of the group. It's a boy.

"Huh?" Kaname says surprised.

"So, you're the demon lord of the west….Sesshomaru is it?" the boy says.

"And what business do you have with Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks

The boy smirks.

Kaname looks at him in awe. _He, he's so handsome. Fair skin with blue eyes and emerald colored hair that goes shoulder length. He has style for sure. _(outfit similar to what Bankotsu wore)_ He looks like he was carved by angels, each feature about him seemed like it was chosen very carefully to make the perfect man. But wait, I think he's demon though. Hmmm, I wonder what he is?_

"Hm?" He looks over at Kaname who he catches looking at him.

*Gasp* _He's looking at me!_

"I see you choose wisely when it comes to your mate, but I'm a bit disappointed that you of all people would choose a human over the many beautiful female demons in the area."

"Boy who are you? Your name had better be important if your going to talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!"

"Oh yes, introductions." *Clears throat* "I am Yoichi, next in line to become Wolf Lord of the North."

Jakens mouth drops.

_Huh? A wolf, then why doesn't he have a tail like that guy Koga had, but I can pretty much tell already that he's the stuck up arrogant type. Such a turn off._

"Well I don't care who you are, you have no right to talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way! He will…"

"Jaken."

He looks up at Lord Sesshomaru and backs away.

"Hm. Lord of the north. Then you should know that you have me mistaken with someone else. For I need no human for a mate." He walked past Yoichi.

"You know you shouldn't be so picky Sesshomaru." Yoichi remarked, "Because since you are Lord of the West and your father is no longer here, you should know the law that was made many years ago. You know the one that says you have to have a wife or kin of your own in order to stay in your position because without a continuous bloodline, there would be no point in keeping you in the big mans chair when there will be no one to sit there when your time in this world is done."

"…" Sesshomaru says nothing.

"You have a beautiful woman with you, but I suppose you won't do anything with her, so you wouldn't mind me putting my mark on her, now would you?"

_What! He's gone completely psycho, there's no way I'm letting him put his "mark" on me…whatever that is._

"No answer? Well I'll take her off your hands then." He walks over to Kaname and stops standing in front of her, looking up at her.

_What is he doing? Sesshomaru, do something!_

*Yoichi clears his throat*

"Oh dazzling beauty, will you come and live with me?"

*a streak of lightning zips past Sesshomaru's eyes* He can't believe what he's hearing.

*Smack*

"How dare you come up to me and ask me something like that, I don't even know you!" Kaname was outraged

"Hm?" Yoichi holds his face where the pain was inflicted. "No woman has ever dared to do such. So why should you be an exception!"

Yoichi lifted his hand up to hit. Kaname closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

"Ah!" Rin said in amazement.

Kaname slowly opened her eyes and she couldn't believe it.

"S-sesshomaru." Kaname was surprised to see that he had caught Yoichi's hand before he swung.

_That's got to be three times so far that he's saved me._

"Don't touch her." His expression looked menacing, but he still managed to keep his tone.

"Hm." Yoichi broke free from his grasp and jumped away. "So you do feel for this woman? How interesting. No matter. I vow to you right now Sesshomaru that that woman will be mine!"

He transforms into a wolf and runs off.

"What a weird boy? He gets slapped and still wants her! He must like those aggressive relationships." Jaken said.

Kaname turned her attention from Jaken to Sesshomaru, who was looking right at her, only this time his face looked as though it showed an emotion. It was sincerity.

_Why is he looking at me like that? And his expression, it seems so, worrisome._

Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Let's go."

Jaken starts to think, _why did Lord Sesshomaru do that? Is, is my lord really becoming bewitched by that mortal?_

*sniffs and then a stream of tears appears*

"Master Jaken are you ok?" Rin asks

*more crying*

ooooOOOoooo

Yoichi is sitting on a rock.

"That girl really is something. I wonder what her relationship is with Sesshomaru. Tch, as if I'd let a beauty like that slip through my fingers. True she hit me, but instead of accepting my offer like other women, she declined. Hmm…maybe she's just playing hard to get. Yes that's it."

He stands up and yells to the top of his lungs, "SHORT HAIRED GIRL YOU WILL BE MINE!"

*splat*

"Eww, bird shit! Damn it, I just got this kimono too."

*sigh*


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~A Nightly Encounter~

After that weird ordeal, Sesshomaru and the gang continued on until nightfall. They found a place to rest for the night near a waterfall.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Kaname said in amazement. _I've never seen anything like it._

"Big Sister! Look over here!"

"Huh? What is it Rin?" Kaname said walking into the forest where she was.

"Ah! It's, it's a hot spring!" _My prayers have been answered. After sitting on Ah-Un all day, it can really do some damage on your butt._

"Let's get in!" Rin said excited

"Sure."

Both of the girls got into the hot spring.

"Ah, this feels so nice." _I haven't been in anything this relaxing since my tub back home, but I've gotta say, this beats a tub by a long shot._

"Big Sster?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you don't like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What? What made you ask that?"

"I don't know, it just seems that Lord Sesshomaru has changed a little since you've been here. Sometimes, I even catch him looking at you, but I don't say anything. And sometimes you blush when he says something "kind" to you."

*blush*

"That's it right there!"

_Oh no! Is it that obvious now!_

"Look Rin, even if I did like Sesshomaru, it's not like he's going to care, I mean he said it himself that he doesn't have mortals for mates."

"Oh I see. So, what's a mate?"

*eyes widen*

"Uh, well you see, uh um, how about I tell you when your older."

"Sure, ok!"

_Whew, that was close._

"I'll be older tomorrow, you know a day older. Does that count?"

*sigh* _How come every time I try to dodge something, I end up getting hit._

"No, you have to be waay older, like years older."

"Oh, I see. Well I can wait."

"Yeah, well we'd better get out of here or we'll look like raisins."

"What are raisins?"

"They're dried up grapes."

"Oh, ok."

They both get out of the spring and get dressed. Rin gets done first.

"Rin, why don't you go back to the others."

"Ok, don't take too long." She said running back

"I won't!"

_Rin is such a sweet girl, I wonder how she started traveling with Sesshomaru. He's always saying how he despises humans, so why act different towards a little girl? _*sigh* _I'm gonna be last to know about this too I guess._

Kaname finishes dressing when she hears a rustle in the bushes. She prepares a ball of Shikigami magic to throw.

"Who's there?"

"That's quite impressive."

"Yoichi?"

"In the flesh, but I've gotta say that your flesh looks magnificent when it's wet."

*gasp and a blush*

"You were spying on me?"

"Woah, I wouldn't say spying, I just happened to come across your scent and decided follow it. You know your quite perky."

_Did he just…_

"Sesshomaru is a fool to not make you his because if I were in his position…"

"But your not and there's no position because me and Sesshomaru aren't even together nor do we think about each other like that."

"Hm? So that means your mine for the taking?"

"No! What don't you understand!" He starts to walk toward her.

He talks seductively, "I don't understand why you choose to travel with him" he walks closer, "And I definitely don't understand why you're refusing me." He backs her into a tree and gets face to face distance. "And I don't understand why I'm so attracted to you."

_Oh man! Why can't I say anything, come on Kaname, say something!_

"But something I do understand, is that one day, you will be mine."

_His eyes, they're gorgeous. And that emerald hair. Wait! Stop it Kaname, hurry up and say something._

"You can't hold back for long." He touches her face and backs away slowly. "Until next time my beloved." He vanishes.

Kaname says nothing, she is in shock mode.

_His words. He was so genuine about it._

She turns to leave.

_I don't understand, why didn't I say anything. But then again, he smelled so good, like cherry blossoms in the spring. He's so handsome._

Kaname reaches the others where she sees Rin sitting by the fire trying to warm up, Jaken next to her, and Sesshomaru standing by the waterfall. She continues to walk toward the fire, until…

"He was there." Sesshomaru says looking at her from the corner of his eye. Everyone looks at her.

"Who Lord Sesshomaru?' Jaken asks

"That boy."

"You mean Yoichi?"

Kaname starts to answer, "Well, uh, yeah, but he was only passing by." _Oh, please believe me._

He says nothing, he just continues to look at her and then he turns away.

_Whew! That was close._

"Lying gets you nowhere."

*gasp* _I've been hit yet again._

"You've lied once. About how you got here."

"Huh, is this true Big Sister?"

*pause, a moment of silence*

"Yes. I told you that I just appeared here, when actually I found a way to get back here" she looks down at her moon stone, "with this."

"But why?" Rin asks

"Because I thought that if I told you that I had been trying so hard to come back, that you" she turns to look at Sesshomaru, "would send me back."

*silence*

"Big Sister, we would never do that, we like your company."

"Really, so I can stay?"

"Yeah, you're my Big Sister, of course you can!" She had the nicest smile.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

He doesn't turn around or look.

"Is it ok?....That I stay?"

He turns to walk away.

"Do as you like."

He disappears in the distance.

_What a mess. Now Sesshomaru will never trust me._

"Don't worry Big Sister, he was actually pretty happy that you still want to stay."

Kaname smiles at her.

_Rin, you seem to know everything Sesshomaru feels. I wish I truly knew, just once, how he feels about me._


	7. Chapter 7

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~A Vengeful Demon, Part 1~

The group is walking again. Their headed towards The Field of Ignorance. (But that's a long way from where they are now.) Rin and Kaname are riding on Ah-Un with Jaken taking his position as "teachers pet" right alongside Sesshomaru in the front.

*sigh* _Sesshomaru has been acting so cold towards me lately, I mean even though that's normal, it seems that he wants nothing to do with me. Then again it was kinda like that from the start, but he wasn't even like this before. He doesn't even look at me, or do that corner eye thing he does so much instead of turning all the way around._

*sigh*

"Huh? Is there something wrong Big Sister?"

"No. I'm fine." _It's hard to force a smile. Has it impacted my mood that much._

"Oh, ok."

*stomach growls*

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes, "What is it."

"Do you think we could stop to find something to eat?"

He still looks at her and then answers, "Do as you wish." He continues to walk while Rin jumps off of Ah-Un to search for some food.

"Come on Big Sister, let's go eat!" Rin says running into the entrance of the forest.

"You two had better not take too long!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Rin wait!"

But it was too late, she already disappeared.

*sigh* She turns to look for Sesshomaru, but he's gone too. She turns around and walks toward the forest where Rin went.

*rustle*

"Hm?" Rin turns to look at the bushes and Kaname comes out.

"Ah, Big Sister look at this big mushroom I found!" She holds it up to her.

"Wow! That is pretty big." _But I wonder why. There's something strange about that mushroom, but what could it possibly be?_

"Aren't you going to help me?" Rin asks

"Oh, sure." She bends down to help pick the mushrooms. _This is weird, why do I see them glowing faintly? Are they special mushrooms? This is the feudal era though, there's no telling what grows in this time period that isn't growing in mine. Oh well, they look harmless._

"Mmmm, try one, they're soo delicious." Rin hands her one.

"Ok" _Rin seems to like them so why not._

Kaname takes a bite.

"Aren't they good?"

"Yes! I've never tasted one like this before!"

"Told you!"

Kaname smiles at her. _Rin is so full of energy and so kind-hearted. I'd love to have her as a real little sister. Too bad I'm an only child._

"Rin we'd better get back before Jaken gets upset."

"You're right." Rin gets up and walks past Kaname who is still on the ground.

"Hm? Big Sister come on."

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

Kaname starts to panic, "I can't…move." She falls over into unconsciousness.

*Rin gasp*

"Big Sister!" Rin kneels down beside her. "I'll get help! Master Jaken, Master Jaken!" Her voice fades into the distance.

*deep laughter*

A big ogre demon comes out of the shadows.

"Seems as though my plan worked. Hm?" He looks down at Kaname. "It looks as though the other one was immune to my mushrooms. No matter." He bends down and tosses Kaname over his shoulders and starts to leave.

"You put her down!" Jaken demanded.

The demon turns to face him.

"And why would I do that, you're nothing but an imp! You don't scare me!"

"Fear the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" He points it in the direction of the demon and the old mans mouth opens to shoot out fire.

The demon tries to protect himself by lifting his arm over his face.

*grunt* The demon's arm is burned. He turns and runs away.

"You foul demon! Bring her back!" Jaken starts running after them, but finds no trace of where they could have gone.

"Master Jaken!" Rin runs toward him. "Where'd Big Sister go?"

"I don't know Rin." _Oh Lord Sesshomaru will have my head for letting such a weak demon take that girl._

ooooOOOoooo

Kaname opens her eyes, but still can't move.

_What is going on here? Why does something always happen to me?_

"You can't move or speak."

*gasp* _Who is that?_

"You killed my Lord and now I'll make sure to kill yours."

_His Lord? What is he talking about? Oh no! He can't be talking about that Ryuu guy can he?_

"It seems that the rumors were true. You see I was headed to Mount Fuji to serve under Lord Ryuu, but then when I got there all I found were the clothes he wore laying there on the ground soaked in his blood. The area demons said that it was Lord Sesshomaru that had killed him because Lord Ryuu had stolen his wench to take her powers. I didn't believe it because I had also heard things about that dog. That he despised humans and looked at them as equals to roaches. But all of my theories were wrong when I saw him traveling with you and a girl. It seems that he's gone soft and isn't the same great demon I've heard about."

He looks at Kaname.

"It doesn't matter now though because unlike Lord Ryuu I'm not here to take your powers, but instead to have you as my lunch. When Sesshomaru finds out that your gone he'll become weak with grief, only then will I choose my timing wisely and dispose of him. After everyone has found out that I've killed the Demon Lord of the West, they'll make me the Lord of the West!"

*Loud laughter*

"It's brilliant!" He continues to laugh.

_He's only doing this to make himself Lord? He's so stupid! Sesshomaru won't even come for me._ Kaname looks sad. _I didn't tell the truth to him and I fear that because of that, Sesshomaru will never come._

"H-he's n-not c-coming." Kaname stutters trying to talk.

"What? How can you be speaking! Your not suppose to! And what do you mean?"

"He's n-not coming." Kaname then falls unconscious again, too weak to continue.

"Hm? It seems as though the poison is starting to kick in. Perfect." The demon begins to strip her of her kimono and lays her out on a table.

ooooOOOoooo

Rin is crying.

"Master Jaken what's going to happen to her?"

Jaken turns to look at Rin.

"I wouldn't put it past my mind that he's going to eat her. Hm?" Jaken sees Rin about to cry again.

"Big Sister is going to" She tucks her head into her hands.

"Now wait Rin!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru says.

_Oh no!_ "Yes milord?"

"Where is she"

"She was taken by an ogre demon, it seems as though the mushrooms she ate were poisoned."

Sesshomaru looks at him.

"Now Lord Sesshomaru I will do anything in my power to get her…oof" Sesshomaru steps on him.

"Milord?"

Sesshomaru keeps walking, but then..

"How could you?" a familiar voice asks

Sesshomaru stops and turns.

"How could you let such a pathetic demon take my future bride? I knew I should have taken her with me last night. It seemed as though she fell for me anyway."

"I don't have time to fool with you today." Sesshomaru turns back around and is about to walk.

"How do you even know that she wants you to come save her after you put her on the spot last night?"

Sesshomaru stops but doesn't turn.

"You know, your people skills really suck!" Yoichi tells him.

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken says outraged.

Yoichi looks at him, "For him to treat you like that, you have to be really loyal or just stupid."

"You, you.."

"Hmph, anyway…Sesshomaru let me ask you something, since you don't claim her as yours and you don't like her, then why do you continue to save her?"

"Trust me, I've served under Lord Sesshomaru for many years and I can tell you this that he's not going to.."

"I have to" Sesshomaru answers and then he walks away.

"Hm? It seems as though he just answered me. Oh well, I have to go and save my woman. Toodles!" He turns into a wolf and is gone without a moments notice.

"I hope they get her back." Rin says, "Hm? Master Jaken are you ok?"

Rin turns to look at him and finds him with his mouth wide open.

"H-he…"

*Out of control cying*

ooooOOOoooo

_This girl's aura is strong, does it have anything to do with her Shikigami powers? Is that why Lord Ryuu wanted them so bad? Hmm, I know I said that I didn't want her powers, but I need all the strength I can get if I want to beat Sesshomaru._

The ogre demon then lifts Kaname off of the table and tosses her over his shoulder. He goes over to his cabinets and get a white powder and heads for the next room.

"With this, I should be able to mimic the Shikigami sign and take her powers."

He puts Kaname on the floor and begins to make a big star and surrounds it with a circle with the white powder.

"Now I will be Lord of the West."

He places Kaname in the middle of the star. Then he goes and gets four candles and puts them in the four spaces of the star.

"It's time."

ooooOOOoooo

"I don't need your assistance."

Yoichi is following in his human form.

"Who said I was helping you? I just don't know where to go. Besides, there's no way I would ever let you get all the credit in saving _my_ girl."

Sesshomaru just looked at him from the corner of eye and continued to look ahead.

"I just don't understand you and Kaname's relationship. It seems like she likes you," Sesshomaru opens his eyes just a little wider as if in shock, "but I doubt that you feel the same and since you're not the kind to express feelings or fall for a human, I just don't see why you won't let her go and let me have her?"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru gives a little smile, "You say it as if she's property. I don't think it's your knowing of what me and that girl have."

With that Sesshomaru turns into his little orb of light and takes off.

"Hey!" Yoichi turns into his wolf form and runs after him.

ooooOOOoooo

An aura of Kaname's Shikigami powers starts to form around her body.

"Yes! It's working. Now, FINISH THE TRANSFERENCE!"

Suddenly, Kaname's eyes open, glowing a bright yellow, she lifts slightly off the ground, and then alls of her Shikigami powers scatter across the room.

*Evil laughter*

"Finally! Her powers will be MINE! NOW COME TO ME!"

The balls of power head straight towards him and he absorbs them. He appearance changes from a weak looking demon to an all powerful one. He grows bigger muscles, gets 10 ft. tall, grows four huge horns, and has a massive aura around him. His eyes glow red.

"Now for the finale!"

ooooOOOoooo

Sesshomaru reaches the place where the ogre demon is. Yoichi finally catches up.

"This doesn't look good." Yoichi says.

Sesshomaru just looks at the place. It's surrounded by a black aura. Sesshomaru thinks to himself. _I don't sense her pulse from here, does that mean she's… _Sesshomaru begins to walk towards it with Yoichi following. Sesshomaru's face is filled with anger, his eyes glow red with his pupils turning green and the scars on his face open wider.

_Hold on._


	8. Chapter 8

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~A Vengeful Demon, Part 2~

The black aura just grew darker and darker every step Sesshomaru and Yoichi took. Sesshomaru had to calm himself down before he transformed and he didn't feel that it'd be necessary to use up his energy doing so because of a weak and pathetic demon.

Yoichi looked up at the sky, "So what are we gonna do?"

"…"

"The silent treatment, ok." He turned in Sesshomaru's direction, "Well don't get in my way. Kaname is _my _woman so I should be the one to save her. It doesn't seem like he'll be that hard anyway. Just sit back and enjoy the show." He walked ahead of him.

Sesshomaru just looked at him and let him walk, but Sesshomaru knew better than that. Just as Yoichi started getting closer…

BOOM

He jumped back just enough to land beside Sesshomaru.

The structure that the ogre demon was in was destroyed and out of the ruins he arose. He was quadruple the size he was before. Now he was 40 ft. tall. And there in his left hand was a naked lifeless body…Kaname.

Sesshomaru's eyes open a little wider. _So, she is dead._

Thump, Thump, Thump

He looks down at Tenseiga and puts his hand over it.

_Tenseiga, you feel what I feel. You want me to save her._

He removes his hand and places it on Tokijin.

_It is not your turn yet._

Sesshomaru draws Tokijin.

Yoichi looks at the sword. _Woah, his, his sword has such a strong demonic aura and it's not even possessing him. Is Sesshomaru really that strong?_

"HAHAHA. Sesshomaru, I'm so happy that you could make it. It's too bad that you're too late to save your wench."

Sesshomaru clutches the Tokijin harder, his body full of anger.

"But don't worry, YOU'LL SOON BE JOINING HER!"

The demon stretches out his right arm aiming straight at Sesshomaru and holding Kaname's body in the other hand. Sesshomaru and Yoichi jump out of the way, and just as the demons hand hits the ground, Sesshomaru lashes at him with Tokijin…but nothing happens. He only gets pushed back.

"Hahaha, your pathetic sword can't harm me. Because of these Shikigami powers given to me by your woman, my skin is invincible!" The demon stands back up.

"I HARDLY THINK SHE GAVE THEM TO YOU!" Yoichi yells at him, but the ogre isn't paying attention.

Sesshomaru thinks to himself, _If only I had the Tetsusaiga, only then would I be able to use the Backlash Wave._

"GET OUT OF LALA LAND AND FIGHT ME!" He strikes again, but only misses.

Yoichi looks up at Kaname who is still in the ogres hand. _Kaname, what did he do to you? _He looks and sees that the demon is only occupied by Sesshomaru. _Good, Sesshomaru, keep him busy._ Yoichi goes behind the demon and starts climbing up him.

Sesshomaru dodges another hit.

"You can't dodge me forever, now DIE!" The demon strikes, but Sesshomaru jumps above him. Sesshomaru looks around and spots a weakness on the ogre.

_A burn._

Sesshomaru charges straight for the ogre's lower right arm where Jaken had burned him earlier. He then swings at it and hits it.

"AAAAHHHHH" he screams in pain not noticing that he had threw Kaname's body.

Yoichi notices it and jumps for her only to miss by an inch.

"Kaname!" he yells.

Sesshomaru sees that her limp body was tossed aside and out of nowhere he comes and catches her in midair. While going down he looks at her face and sees no sign of life. Just a pale, dead, cold body. He lands on one knee and is leaning Kaname's body against that knee and his right arm. Slightly he puts his head down.

Yoichi finally lands and runs over toward them. He notices something different about Sesshomaru. _His_ _demonic aura is a lot stronger all of a sudden._ He wants to know what's happening to him, but before he had a chance to find out, Sesshomaru turned around with blood-shot eyes and darker than green pupils with his slashes wider than ever now. Yoichi jumps back.

Sesshomaru gently lays Kaname's body on the ground and gets up. His face still the same he unsheathes Tokijin again and walks toward the ogre demon who is still holding onto his arm.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO TRANSFORM DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'LL BEAT ME!"

Sesshomaru's voice is deep and filled with anger when he comments, "Who said anything about transforming."

The ogre demon gulps but tries not to show fear. He charges.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WORTHLESS DOG!"

But before he can attack, Sesshomaru disappears.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" He looks around, but doesn't see him. "Hn. He was all show he must have run away HAHAHA"

Yoichi looks up at the ogre's shoulder in amazement. The demon catches this and slowly turns his head, but not before Sesshomaru sticks him in the eye with Tokijin.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The demon holds onto his right eye and falls backwards crying like a big baby.

"Hmph" Sesshomaru says with a small smile. He then jumps and attacks the burn on his right arm again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Now he's leaking blood from both wounds. A perfect opportunity to finish him off.

Sesshomaru aims for his heart, but then…Tokijin is broken into many small pieces. The ogre's hand came so fast that Sesshomaru didn't see it coming. That demon actually broke the all powerful Tokijin. Sesshomaru looks down at it and sees that there's nothing left but the handle.

"HAHAHA. THERE, NOW WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS SWORD, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME!" He continues to laugh.

Sesshomaru discards the Tokijin, now fighting with his backup plan.

He begins to make a deep growl and his eyes become fully open along with the two red slashes on his cheeks. His 'fluffy' starts to raise up to the sky and the wind around him starts to pick up. In a matter of a few seconds, Sesshomaru looks menacing and ready to transform.

Yoichi looks in astonishment.

Sesshomaru is about to change when he gets interrupted.

"Hm?" When Sesshomaru looks over he sees his left arm start to glow. He begins to calm down and notices what's happening. Slowly his arm starts to rejuvenate bit by bit. And at the end of his new hand he is holding a new sword.

_Baksusaiga. _

Sesshomaru pulls the sword closer to look at it.

_This sword, is made from my body and my strength._

"OH BIG DEAL. YOU CAN DO MAGIC TRICKS NOW!"

Sesshomaru is past his boiling point now, he's had enough. He vanishes.

"Huh?" the demon is in shock by how quickly he moved. When he looked in front of him, there was Sesshomaru right in his face.

"BAKSUSAIGA!"

Seshomaru swings Baksusaiga. Out of Baksusaiga comes a black energy that strikes the ogre with force and vengeance.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, his voice sounding like a blood curdling scream from a horror movie.

Sesshomaru landed next to the demon and sheathed his new sword. Half of the ogre demons face was gone completely and he collapsed backwards.

As he lay dissolving into the air he says, "How could I have misinterpreted this? Lord Ryuu, please…forgive me." He then dies and his body is no more.

Sesshomaru looks back in the corner of his eye and turns around heading to where he last left Kaname's body.

Yoichi covered Kaname with his kimono, holding her close to him. Sesshomaru stands in front of him.

"Move."

Yoichi takes the hint and does what he says. Especially after what he just witnessed, he vowed then and there to never get on Sesshomaru's bad side.

Sesshomaru takes Kaname's body and lays it flat on the ground. Just as he was unsheathing Tenseiga, balls of light hovered over Kaname's body and slowly but carefully went back inside her. Sesshomaru then knelt down beside her and waited patiently to see what would happen.

Kaname gives a low cough and slowly opens her eyes, but doesn't move because the poison is still in her body. She opens her eyes to find the one person she had been hoping to see.

"S-ses-shomaru?" She slightly smiles.

Even though he doesn't say anything, Kaname looks into his eyes and sees the happiness within them.

Yoichi looks and is pleased to see she is all right, but he also sees that Kaname is in fact infatuated by Sesshomaru. He stands.

"Kaname, I'm glad that your alive and ok, but I can see that my services are no longer needed." He looks at Sesshomaru who he sees looking at Kaname without even noticing him.

"Sesshomaru, I will leave Kaname in your hands for now. But when she is back to being strong and healthy, I will come back for her." With that he turns and leaves disappearing in the distance.

Sesshomaru picks Kaname up bridal style (now it looks right with both arms). Kaname looks up at him and smiles. Even though her body is in pain and she had a moment of death, she was thinking about Sesshomaru's safety other than her own the whole time. That is why her Shikigami powers brought her back to life. Selflessness. Kaname fell asleep in his gentle arms and finally in a long time, she was able to have a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru thinks.

_This woman._ He looks down at a sleeping Kaname._ This woman I almost lost. Father, is this how you felt?_

ooooOOOoooo

Well, how did you like it?

And if your wondering how I came up with the name for Sesshomaru's new sword…well I didn't. You have to see _**Inuyasha: The Final Act**_ to see the real scene when Sesshomaru gets Baksusaiga and his arm.

Anyway I LOVE the support that you're giving me and I hope that you will continue to do so. It really helps me out and lets me know that I'm not the only person that thinks my story is good.

So R&R! *Lexiis


	9. Chapter 9

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

**Quick Note:** I think that you have noticed that my story has a lot of dialogue in it, well I apologize that it isn't written like it should be written. It's just that when I write (this story in particular) I want to make it out as if it were the show. Sounds a little crazy right, but this is how I've decided to do it. I didn't think that you would have a problem with it, but I can't always judge something based on my thoughts. So if you want me to write it differently, then I would be obliged to know if you do or don't.

~A Fight For Her Own Life~

Sesshomaru was in the air, flying with the ability of his mokomoko. He was trying to get back to the others as fast as he could, but at the same time, something about Kaname was bothering him.

_This girls scent is different somehow. Could it be that the poison hasn't fully left her body?_

Sesshomaru's eyes close a little bit showing concern. Never in his life would he have imagined that he would worry about a human besides Rin. This other feeling though, is something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He wondered what it was.

"Master Jaken? Are Lord Sesshomaru and Big Sister going to be alright?" Rin asked.

"Nonsense you foolish girl of course they are. Lord Sesshomaru won't lose to a weak demon like that!" Jaken exclaimed.

"But you did, wait, I forgot that you're in a different league than Lord Sesshomaru, sorry."

Jaken is too worried about Lord Sesshomaru to make a comeback. Then at that moment he looks into the sky and sees a human figure hidden behind clouds.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yells to him in complete delight.

Jaken begins to cry. "Oh! Lord Sessho… Ooof." He trips.

Sesshomaru lands with Kaname in hand. Rin rushes over and Jaken bolts up and follows after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you got Big Sister is she alright?" Rin asks.

"Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru says.

"Yes?" They both say simultaneously.

"We must go. Now."

With that said he turned around and again went into the sky. Jaken and Rin didn't hesitate or ask why, they just went to get Ah-Un and followed after him.

_There's only one place I can take her._

ooooOOOoooo

At Kaede's Village, Kagome and Kaede are in the fields picking herbs.

"Kagome?" Kaede asks.

"Yes?"

"Where have Inuyasha and Miroku gone?"

"They said that they wanted to make some money. At least that's what Miroku said. Shippo went along with them."

"I see."

They both resume picking the herbs. It seems quiet for a while when a gust of wind appears and blows their collection away. They look at the baskets and at all their hard work gone to waist and turn to the direction from which the wind came. It's Sesshomaru and his group.

Kagome gasps in a surprised way. "Sesshomaru."

He only looks at her, then at Kaname. Kagome and Kaede look. They gather up the spilled herbs and lead them to Kaede's house.

Sesshomaru lays Kaname down by the fire still covered in Yoichi's kimono top. He backs away as Kaede goes to her body. She feels her pulse and finds that it is somewhat strong, but weak. She then opens her eyelids to find that her eyes are slowly turning pure black.

"I see. So it is this kind of poison." Kaede says.

"What do you mean by that." Sesshomaru seemed to ask.

"Sesshomaru, Kaname may not make it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened wider than they ever have before. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rin, Jaken, and Kagome were saddened and at the same time shocked by the news.

"Even if she does" Kaede continued, "She may be blind when she wakes up. There is no known cure for this. I've seen it many times and not one person has pulled through. What has she done that was so vile?"

Rin spoke up and said, "Big Sister ate a mushroom that was poisoned by an ogre demon."

"A mushroom? Hm? That demon must have added a strong poison to it."

"But I ate some and there's nothing wrong with me!" Rin added.

Kaede just looked at her and turned back to Kaname.

"Hm? That's odd. It didn't affect you and you're a child and yet it got Kaname."

"Kaede isn't there something we could do?" Kagome asked.

"No."

That no hit Sesshomaru hard.

"Only Kaname can get through this." Kaede added.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"If Kaname truly wants to live then she must fight this herself. You say that this mushroom was poisoned by an ogre demon, which means that the poison he gave her is not entirely the same as other poisons. When given a poison by an ogre demon, they usually cast a spell that will keep it's victim ill and on the road of death. The only cure is to fight away the poison in your subconscious state. In Kaname's subconscious, there will be two paths from which she can choose. One path is to eternal happiness, but this path will lead to the end of you. The second path will mean that she has to fight and this path will lead you back to life if you're strong enough. Ultimately it is up to Kaname to make the right choice."

Now after hearing that, everyone's eyes are on Kaname.

"Big Sister."

ooooOOOoooo

Entering Kaname's subconscious mind, it is completely shrouded with darkness. Kaname is laying down unconscience and her eyes have no color for a brief moment until they turn back into her regular shade. She begins to stir. At first not able to lift herself up, but eventually does. She puts her hand on her head and looks around.

_Where am I? I was just with Sesshomaru. So how did I get here?_

She stands and looks around again.

_Am I, dreaming?_

Just then, two paths lit up by light appear. One headed towards the right and the other to the left. And in between the paths is a spirit.

"Who are you?"

It chuckles.

ooooOOOoooo

Sesshomaru is leaning against the wall looking at Kaname. The others left to go get some more herbs to see if it would help Kaname any.

_So, you're going to die? _Saying this made Sesshomaru's heart sink._ But that's only if you choose the right path._

Sesshomaru gets up and walks over to her and sits beside her.

_Have you chosen yet?_

_ooooOOOoooo_

"Answer me who are you?"

The spirit chuckles again, "So you don't recognize me?"

Kaname's eyes widen, "U-utsugi?"

The spirit took the shape of Utsugi and spread open her arms pointing to each path.

"Kaname, you have only one choice to choose the right path to take you back to reality."

"What are you saying?"

"If you choose the path that shows peace then take it or you can fight away the pain."

"I don't understand."

Utsugi just looked at her. She began to think, _Kaname if you take the path that shows peace, you will only die because that path takes you to the afterlife. But if you take the path to fight, you will only continue to fight for the rest of your life unless you can master a new skill from Shikigami. If you can't then you will eventually be killed._

ooooOOOoooo

Sesshomaru puts his hand on Kaname's forehead.

_She's running a fever. She may die of it before she even chooses._

ooooOOOoooo

"So which will you take?" Utsugi asks.

Kaname's mind is flustered about what to do. She doesn't know whether to go right or left.

_If I go down the path of peace, will that really help? But there's something fishy about it. It almost seems too easy._

"Well Kaname, what will it be?"

_Wait a minute! There's no such thing as peace because as soon as I wake up, I'll still have to fight for my life. So in this case could the path of peace mean…_

"Kaname?"

Kaname turned her attention towards Utsugi.

"That was pretty good." Kaname said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You tried to trick me. Is that how others die? I know you're not Utsugi!"

Utsugi gasped and she put her head down and started to laugh.

"So you're not taking the peace path? Oh well it's your lost."

The peace path faded away and now the path of fighting was right under Kaname's feet and pointing to Utsugi. She began to laugh again, but this time the laugh got deeper and more familiar.

"No it can't be!" _Naraku!_

ooooOOOoooo

Sesshomaru was looking somewhere else when he noticed that Kaname's facial expression changed. Her face that was once calm, turned into anger. She squinted her eyes, but by doing this blood came out as if she were crying. Her eyes that were turning black are now almost complete and the littlest of pressure can cause a rupture.

_She cries blood. What is she frightened of?_

ooooOOOoooo

"This can't be. We destroyed you."

"Indeed you have, I am nothing but a pigment of your imagination."

_So if that's all he is, then I can think him away._

Kaname squinted her eyes trying to think him away. When she opened her eyes he was still there.

_Why won't he leave?_

"As if thinking me away would work. You've chosen to fight, so fight me!"

Naraku put out his right arm and tentacles came out headed straight to Kaname. She jumped out of the way.

"Oh flame burning bright.."

Before she could finish, Naraku tried to strike her again and she again moved. He began to laugh.

"Even if you would have attacked, it would have been futile."

Kaname looked surprised.

"Do you not remember that it wasn't just you that defeated me? Without help, you are weak."

_That's right. When I was fighting Naraku, Sesshomaru was with me. If it weren't for him then, I would never have won._

"Do you see now that you will die by my hand!"

Naraku again tried to strike her and she moved.

_How can I beat him? I can't dodge him forever. Oh I wish you were here._

She whispered, "Sesshomaru." She began to cry.

ooooOOOoooo

"Sesshomaru."

He turned and looked at Kaname. She was crying again, but this time there were tears and not blood.

_She's not crying blood. She's calling for me, but there is nothing that I can do._

ooooOOOoooo

Naraku looked at the crying Kaname.

"Just die!"

This time Kaname didn't move and the tentacle went through her left shoulder.

Kaname tried to say something, but she was in so much pain that she couldn't.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

ooooOOOoooo

Suddenly there was a big hole in Kaname's left shoulder and blood everywhere. Sesshomaru took off the kimono that was covering her shoulder and he lifted her up and leaned over her.

_Are you losing?_

With that Sesshomaru leaned closer and kissed her. He kissed her with much passion, passion that he didn't know he had. In his mind he was confused, but in his cold heart, something was there that said it was the right thing. There was also warmth and a fast paced pulse.

_Win._

ooooOOOoooo

_Huh?_

Kaname lifted up and touched her lips and felt that they were warm.

_What is this?_

"Get up and fight me."

Kaname rolled over out of the way before she was hit. Her body was feeling weak and she was losing hope. Then she saw a light from above.

"Kaname."

"Huh? Grandpa Kakaju?"

"Kaname, listen to me. In order to win you must summon the shikigami power of spirits. Only that can destroy Naraku."

"But how?"

Before she could get an answer the light faded away.

"I don't know what you mean." She put her head down.

"Too bad the old man wasn't any help. Now this time you'll die!"

Kaname didn't even look up, but she didn't have to.

"Bakusaiga!"

A blast of energy hit Naraku.

"Huh?"

Kaname looked up and beside her was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." She said teary eyed.

The spot where Naraku was hit rejuvenated.

"Hn. Even if you do bring an imaginary Sesshomaru to fight for you, like I said, only you fight me."

_What? So this Sesshomaru isn't real._

Kaname tries to stand up.

"It doesn't matter if he's real or not. At least I'm not alone!"

Naraku was mad now.

"And guess what Naraku! I know how to beat you because like Grandpa Kakuju said, I need a spirit to win. And this must be what he's talking about."

Naraku gasps.

Now fully stood, Kaname puts her hands together and closes her eyes.

"Oh divine spirit, clear the wickedness that stands before you!"

A ball of spiritual energy begins to form around Kaname and Sesshomaru jumps in it. She opens her eyes and the spiritual energy divides into hundreds of spiritual energies and attacks Naraku form every angle.

"CURSE YOU!"

He disappears and Kaname faints. The area around her that was once black turned white.

Sesshomaru still looks at her body and gets up to leave. He is about to walk out when he smells something different in Kaname's scent. He's turns around and walks back over to her. He sees that her wounds closed up and the blood stained tears on her face disappeared. At that moment, Kaname opens her eyes. She looks around to find Sesshomaru there.

_Why is it you, that is always here?_

They look into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru takes his hand and brushes off the lose hair on her face. Kaname smiles slightly.

"Sesshomaru?"

He only looks at her.

"Do, do you think that I'm a nuisance?"

Sesshomaru lifted Kaname up and embraced her with a hug.

_Sesshomaru?_

She wrapped her arms around him.

_Sesshomaru, I'm happy to have met you._


	10. Chapter 10

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~The Beautiful Fumiko~

It was an early morning and Kaname was lying beside Ah-Un on a leaf bed made by the group to recover. For even though the poison had long left her body she was very weak and it would take some time before she would get her strength back. She was a pale white and not her usual tanny kind of color.

Rin sings a morning song, "Big Sister wake up soon, and tonight I want you to see the moon, especially with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin stop making a ruckus!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't know I was bothering you, sorry Master Jaken." Rin looks sad.

Jaken sighs, "continue."

Rin's expression changes to happiness and she goes to hug Jaken and says thank you. Of course he shoos her and she continues to sing. Sesshomaru looks to the sky to see the clouds pass by and the sun come out from behind them. The sun glares his eyes and he puts his arm up to block its violent rays. But then he puts his arm down as the sun goes back to hide behind the clouds, a figure appears. It was kind of similar to him when he goes into the sky with his mokomoko. At that moment, Sesshomaru knew exactly who it was.

Apparently the figure had caught his scent because it started to come towards the group. Sesshomaru's marks on his face grew a little wider and he started to growl.

Boom

It must have crash landed because once it did wind was blowing fast and hard. Rin and Jaken started to fly away but Ah-Un ran after them and caught them and Kaname was almost above the trees before Sesshomaru noticed her. He jumped to the air with lightening fast speed and caught her out of the sky and landed with elegance.

"Sesshomaru!" the voice said as the dust began to disappear. And out of it appeared a beautiful dog demon. She was fair skinned but a tone darker than Sesshomaru with long light pink silvery hair with some of it in a bun, emerald eyes and a body like a goddess. She had three skinny slashes on her cheeks and a crescent moon like Sesshomaru only hers was reversed the other way.

"Fumiko." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh? Do you know this pretty lady Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with much curiosity.

"Aw Sesshomaru, you don't talk about me? How harsh." She said in a seductive manner as she started to walk towards him.

Jaken and Rin looked in astonishment at how beautiful she was. She walked as if she were on top of the world. But something caught her eye, it was Kaname. She stared for a moment and then said,

"I didn't know you were interested in humans Sesshomaru. You surprise me, but the poor thing doesn't look well. What'd you do to her?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaname and thought about what happened, what she had gone through and the things he couldn't and should've done, but those thoughts quickly left his mind. And then they reappeared, especially the moment when he had kissed her, something he never wanted to do again. In his mind, he sees that it was just something to aid Kaname and nothing more.

He snapped out of it and laid Kaname down back in the leaf made bed. He refocused his eyes back on Fumiko and turned around.

"You can leave." Sesshomaru said.

Fumiko pouted her lips and walked after him and she reached out to try to hug him, but he simply dodged by scooting to the side and she tried to hug him again and he again scooted to the side. She again started to pout her lips, stomped her leg, and crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru you always do that even when we were kids. You'll never change!"

"They knew each other that long?" Rin asked.

"Sure, they grew up together, but of course Sesshomaru wasn't looking for a wife."

"A wife? What do you mean Master Jaken?"

Fumiko looks over at Rin, "You're so cute! I might make you my daughter once Sesshomaru and I are married."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. Everyone looks at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru replies, "I need no wife."

Fumiko disappeared and appeared in front of him, "What do you mean? Then why would you give me this?" She removes her kimono from her right shoulder and reveals a mark.

Sesshomaru looks and walks past her leaving her stunned. "You must be joking if you think I would mark you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"…You're not my life."

Fumiko was speechless and remarked, "Your life, I was in it before anyone here, so why isn't it me," she looked at Kaname, "is it her?"

Sesshomaru just kept walking and only said, "Lets go."

Ah-Un picked up Kaname and placed her on their back, Rin hopped on as well to watch after Kaname, and Jaken walked along side. They left Fumiko standing there as the wind subtly blew her hair. She covered her shoulder back and turned around looking serious.

_Sesshomaru, I will have your heart and I'm not letting her have it. Not a normal mortal girl at that. Sesshomaru I will have you!_

Her little slashes grew a bit and her eyes started to change.

_You're mine and only mine. _

She began to smile and then displayed anger.

_I won't disappoint again._


	11. Chapter 11

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~Fumiko's Request ~

It was later in the day and the group was still walking. Kaname was being carried by Sesshomaru now, sleeping soundly. Rin was taking a little nap on Ah-Un and Jaken was riding so he could get a break from walking. The sun was getting higher and as it was it became hotter, Kaname began to sweat in his arms. Sesshomaru stopped and looked around and saw a spot that was shady.

Ah-Un lay under the biggest tree with Rin still asleep on their back. Jaken got off and started to complain, but quickly stopped after seeing Sesshomaru's expression. Sesshomaru went a little farther into the woods but not to far, just enough to cool Kaname. Ah-Un saw the seriousness of the situation and whirled his tail around in a circle just enough to give off a breeze. Kaname started to relax.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and then looked into the field. He got up and laid Kaname against Ah-Un and walked into the field. Ah-Un stopped their tail and followed Sesshomaru with their heads moving with his movements.

"What is it milord? Is there something wrong?" Jaken asked.

Rin wakes up rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?" She then hops off of Ah-Un and stands by Jaken who is standing at the edge of the field.

Out of nowhere an orb of light appears ten feet from Sesshomaru and starts to form into a human figure.

"Sesshomaru," Fumiko said.

He just looked at her.

Just then Kaname finally started to awake. She slowly gets up and rubs her eyes and looks around. She notices that Sesshomaru is not around and then spots him in the field and notices a woman looking at him sternly. She gets up wobbly at first and goes to stand by Rin.

"What's going on?" Kaname asks.

"I don't know, I just got up…Big Sister your ok!" Rin gives her a big hug.

Sesshomaru heard what Rin said and turned his head to look at Kaname. Kaname looked up and smiled at him. Fumiko noticed this.

"Sesshomaru I have a proposal," she said.

He directed his attention back to Fumiko. Kaname looked over at Jaken.

"Who's that woman, she's absolutely beautiful," Kaname asks.

"That is Lady Fumiko, an old friend of Sesshomaru's who says that they are supposed to get married, but I don't think that Sesshomaru feels that way. Now I don't know what's happening."

Kaname thinks to herself, _I wonder what their relationship is. Oh man she's so beautiful, there's no way that they're just friends._

"What is your proposal because marriage is out of the question." Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"No, that's not fair! You're not suppose to want a human. Weren't you the main one that said you despised them and yet you have two."

"Who said that girl was mine."

Fumiko gasped, "Oh, so you're not together. That makes this so much more fun. Sesshomaru, I want to fight you!"

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, but Sesshomaru put on a little smile.

"You're more of a fool than I thought if you think you can beat me." He put his hand on his Baksusaiga.

"No, no, no Sesshomaru," she said waving her finger, "we're doing this the right way and if I win I get your heart and if I lose, well I won't stop trying."

He squinted his eyes and took his hand off his sword.

_What are they talking about? _Kaname thought in question.

"We'd better get on Ah-Un. Quickly now!" Jaken exclaimed shooing everyone to get on.

"What's happening Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"A dog fight."

Kaname and Rin looked at each other and got on Ah-Un. They took to the skies and watched down below. Sesshomaru saw that they were out of the way and took his stance and so did Fumiko.

"This'll be fun Sesshomaru! Just like old times, only this time it's serious!" Her mokomoko rose into the sky and began to wrap around her. It started pulsing and grew bigger. Sesshomaru's mokomoko rose to the air as well and the slashes on his face opened widely, his eyes turned a dark green and red, and his face began taking the form of a dog. Then he became completely transformed into a huge white dog with acid spewing from his mouth. Fumiko's mokomoko unwrapped from around her and out appeared a huge pink dog with four tails.

_I've never seen him transformed before. He's so menacing. _Kaname thought.

Fumiko looked at him and leaped into the air and Sesshomaru did so too. He charged at her, but she moved to the side and extended her tails and entangled him in them. Sesshomaru couldn't move he began to squirm to try to get free, Fumiko only tightened her grip. She looked at him and shook her head. He looked at her and he shook his head. He bit into her tail with force injecting his acidic saliva in at the same time. Fumiko howled out in agony and headed toward the ground still holding onto Sesshomaru. He squirmed and bit some more, but she wasn't letting go.

While in the air, still headed towards the ground, Fumiko turned around and licked Sesshomaru on his cheek. He was outraged now. An aura started to grow around him and he started biting and injecting her with more acid. Fumiko's tail was now starting to change to a green and she slammed Sesshomaru into the ground. His legs were flailing crazily and growling before he hit and when he did it looked like an atomic bomb.

It started to come towards Kaname and the others. She quickly pulled at Ah-Un's reins to go back.

"Move your butt Ah-Un!" Jaken said screaming with his eyes crying like a river.

The dust and the wind hit them, but they hung onto Ah-Un as tight as possible.

Fumiko stood in triumph trying to hide the agony. Then out of the ashes he arose with an aura so mighty that even Sesshomaru was surprised. He took his fighting stance and grinned. Fumiko took her stance but not as confidently as he had. He growled and charged for her she did so also. As they got closer Sesshomaru disappeared and she stopped running. She looked around and up, but he wasn't there. She turned around, but it was too late, he grabbed her tails in his mouth and jumped to the sky he was shaking her like a rag doll and headed towards the ground. Fumiko tried to turn around and bite him but she just couldn't. He slammed her into the ground and yet he wasn't finished because he did it five more times and opened his mouth to form an acidic ball and shot it at her. Before it hit, Fumiko growled and shed a tear. It was over.

Sesshomaru turned back into his human form and began to walk towards Fumiko. She lay there with her clothes tattered and a couple of bones broken. Sesshomaru stands over her. She looks at him and smiles.

"Looks like you've won this time, but I'll get you the next," Fumiko said before turning into an orb of light and leaving. Sesshomaru looked at the light fading away in the distance.

"That was stupendous Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said.

"Yes!" Rin said smiling.

Kaname was quiet and then she shed a tear. Sesshomaru looked at her as if asking what was wrong.

"You're hurt."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and from his right arm blood was dripping. They felt bad that they hadn't seen it earlier.

"I can help you."

He said nothing. She walked over to him and said the overflowing river chant. With that his wounds healed almost instantly. For once since Kaname has been here, she finally feels like she's done something for Sesshomaru instead of him doing something for her, but it will take a lot to repay Sesshomaru for all he's done. However, as she was thinking, she forgot that she was weak and had used up the rest of her energy. Her legs gave out and when she was about to hit the floor Sesshomaru caught her by wrapping his right arm under her arms.

She looked up at him, "Sorry that I'm so weak."

He just picked her up and began to walk. Rin and Jaken knew it was their cue so they hopped on Ah-Un and followed after him.

Rin said, "Isn't it beautiful Master Jaken?"

"I still don't see it nor will I believe that Lord Sesshomaru likes that girl. He's just keeping her safe like he does you." He said with a smug face.

Rin started to shake him, "That's not true Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru really does like Kaname!"

Kaname heard them and was sure that Sesshomaru did too. She looked up at him.

_He's always there for me. I hope one day, I'll be there for him._


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~Fumiko's Vow and Yoichi's Proposal~

(This is Sesshomaru's view point at first. A little glimpse from their past.)

_This girl gets on my nerves, all the way down to the core of my inner demon. The very smell of her makes me want to growl until there's no tomorrow. She has so much energy, spirit, and happiness it makes me sick. Jumping around all merrily like she doesn't have any important things to do. Sometimes I wonder if she is a true dog demon and not just a half breed. All that joy has to come from somewhere and it's not from the demon inside of her. Come on, look at me, I'm a dog demon and you don't see me running around like a chicken with no head._

"Sesshomaru!" a distant female voice calls.

_I'm so sick of her, I can even hear her voice as if she were right here._

"Sesshomaru!" The girl reaches out to try to hug him, but he scoots to the side. She tries a couple more times and he only dodges. The girl is upset now and crosses her arms, pouts out her lips, and stomps her feet. The little dog demon had shoulder length pink hair and emerald eyes.

"You always do that! Sesshomaru, you're so mean!"

Sesshomaru turns to look at her, "Fumiko, grow up." He walks away.

Fumiko pouts out her lips and says, "But how can I when I know that as soon as I grow up, me and you will be married. It will be too much for me to bare." She says this in a dramatic kind of voice and puts her hand on her forehead like she was about to faint.

He just kept walking, not paying attention to a thing she was saying. Fumiko noticed this and followed him. Sesshomaru felt that he was being followed and did the one thing that he knew Fumiko couldn't do yet, fly. He took off into the air and Fumiko yelled after him, but Sesshomaru wasn't listening.

Fumiko begins to think to herself, _Sesshomaru you're so mean. Oh well, as long as I know I'll have you I don't care. Besides, I can't let my mother down. If she wants me to become Lady of the West, then I'll do it._

_At that moment, I vowed then and there that I would definitely win Sesshomaru's heart. My mother died a few months ago, but I never forgot the promise I made to her. The promise that I would become Sesshomaru's Lady of the West. For a little while after she passed though, my mind was wandering and I couldn't find a bit of happiness. Without my mother, there is no one. At least that's what I thought at first, then I remembered Sesshomaru and the vow I had made as a child. I told Mother that I would do it and do it I will._

Fumiko was walking around in an unfamiliar territory when she was thinking this. Her surroundings were of that she hadn't recognized. There was a house that was to ruins. At that moment, she had remembered this area. She remembered that there used to be an ogre demon that had lived there in that house. But with the mess you could never tell that it was inhabited. She walked over to the ruins and knelt down and touched the broken wood pieces. Then something caught her eye. She arose and walked over to the shattered Tokijin.

"I wonder what happened here?"

Just then the wind direction changed and she picked up a scent. She turned around and out came Yoichi. True she was impressed by his look, but she had someone in mind and put her hormones back in check.

"Ah, Fumiko, it's so nice to see you again. It's been awhile."

Fumiko smiled, "Yoichi, as much as I'd like to be flattered that you remember me, honestly I could care less."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have expected much since you have your sights set on Sesshomaru."

"How'd you know that?"

He walked over to her and looked at her as if to say that he's been known. Fumiko turned back around to look at the shattered sword.

"He's been here," she said.

"I'd tell you where he went, but you have to do something for me."

"What would that be?"

"You see, he's traveling with a human girl."

"No he's not! Don't lie like that, he hates humans!"

He smiles, "That's what I thought, but apparently he likes this one, maybe even love."

Fumiko was furious. Her slashes began to get bigger and she took Yoichi by his collar and said, "That's impossible!"

Yoichi took her hands off of him and held them.

"Fumiko, I need you to beat him so that I can have her," he drops her hands, "unless you want them to be together?"

"Of course not! Sesshomaru is mine and only mine! Now where is he! He gave me his mark so I'm going to be with him!"

Yoichi grinned because of her commitment and enthusiasm. He put his hand out and they shook on it. He then pointed his finger in the direction that he saw him leave. Fumiko took off.

_Sesshomaru! This had better be false! You are mine! Mine! No one can have you but me! Not a human!_

Fumiko finds Sesshomaru, challenges him to a fight and loses. She then turns into her orb of light and goes to a river to recuperate.

_How? How did I lose?_ She twitches from her pain and lays flat on the ground. _I underestimated him. Is that why Yoichi wanted me to fight him? That dirty, selfish, no good, low down wolf!_

She sighs, "Oh well, it's my fault," she smiles," I'll get you next time, but right now, I'll leave you."

She closes her eyes and when she opens them, Yoichi is standing over her.

"Pathetic," he says with a smile as if to also say haha you got wooped.

"Oh shut up! This is your fault!"

"Actually, well yeah it kinda is, but that's what you get for being to hormonal."

Fumiko sucked her teeth and turned her head away from him. She was thinking about when Sesshomaru was a child and how he had always talked about slaughtering every human in sight and how he would have the best empire that no one has ever seen. Fumiko envied him when he talked about his future. Well technically he didn't have a full conversation, he would just say what he would do. She dreamed of one day fighting and ruling their kingdom together and starting the next powerful generation. These are the thoughts and memories she hung onto for years. But after what she had witnessed, all of the things that he had planned seemed to not be important anymore. What happened to the plan? What about his stature? Did he not care that demons knew that he was traveling with humans and that his image was being ruined? Fumiko was utterly confused and quite upset that nothing went as planned.

Yoichi looked at her and then at the sky, "Well, it looks like our plans will have to be postponed. First, we've got to get you together and then we'll come up with another plan."

"Whatever, can you just help me?"

"Sure."

_Sesshomaru? What's happened to you?_

ooooOOOoooo

Ok just to let you guys in on something, I put this chapter in here to let you know what happened and to let you in on what will happen in the upcoming chapters. Spoiler! It has something to do with Yoichi and Fumiko's relationship, but the truth won't come out until further chapters.

And what about that mark? Did Sesshomaru give it to her and just not remember or is there more to it?


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

Be prepared!

~Sesshomaru's Confession~

The group had found a place to camp for the night. Kaname was preparing some mushrooms that Rin had picked but were thoroughly checked by Jaken. They weren't taking any chances this time. Kaname wasn't the biggest fan to eat mushrooms as a regular diet, but what can you do when you're out in the wilderness. Rin and Jaken were also sitting around the fire, she was trying to teach him a game and lets just say that Jaken wasn't much of a natural. Ah-Un was in the field filling up on grass and any other vegetations they found edible to them. As always Sesshomaru found a tree to sit under secluded from the rest of the group being himself. Kaname saw this and gave a small giggle. Sesshomaru heard her and got up to leave.

_I wonder where he's going?_

She looked around and saw that everyone was busy doing their own thing and snuck away to follow after him. She saw him and made sure to keep her distance and hide behind bushes, trees and whatever else was available. For a little while she couldn't keep up because she still had not gained all of her energy. She had to have followed him for almost 15 to 20 minutes before they ended up at a river. Kaname hid behind a tree and peaked from the side. It was beautiful, fireflies were all around and there was a small patch of flowers that just smelled devine.

Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the river and looked up at the moon. And then he had done something surprising, something that caught Kaname off guard. He started to relieve himself of his clothing. Kaname gasped and quickly put her whole body against the tree. She had to catch her breath and then peaked back around to find only his sash covering him. She began to blush. She had never seen him like this and even though she knew it was bad to spy, she also knew that she couldn't help but to look.

He slowly walked into the river and transformed into his dog form. He jumped and disappeared into the sky. Kaname came from behind the tree but stayed in the shadows and looked to see if the coast was clear. When she didn't see him she came out and walked over to the river. She got on her knees and looked at herself in the water.

_Look at me. There's no way Sesshomaru will ever see me as anything. Fumiko is beautiful, gorgeous, the whole package, and I'm just average._

She took a deep sigh and cuffed her hands and scooped up some water to wash her face. When she was about to do it a second time, there was a shake in the ground. Kaname's heart sank into the bottom of her stomach. She slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her still in his dog form. She took a deep breath and stood.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I followed you but I thought that there was something wrong with you. Please forgive me!" She bowed.

_Oh, just get it over with!_

After she noticed nothing was happening she looked up at him and saw the way he was looking at her. She stood straight up and noticed that his eyes looked sincere and wasn't mad at all. Sesshomaru walked toward her and brought his head down to her level and looked at her in his eyes. He nudged his nose into her chest. She gasped and gave a smile and touched it.

_Is it easier this way? In your dog form, to express your feelings?_

He stood back up and turned to the side and laid down. Then he looked at her and then at his back. Kaname looked confused at first and then walked over to his side, looked at him and then climbed on his back. She clung to his fur and he jumped into the air. She was scared and closed her eyes and hung on tighter. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. When she felt the breeze go through her hair, she opened her eyes and sat up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was so high and the stars were so bright. She smiled and laughed.

Sesshomaru felt her happy energy and gave a small smile too, but you couldn't really notice it. Kaname felt free and good. She let go of Sesshomaru and opened her arms to take in the moment. He noticed this and rolled over and she fell off. Kaname was freefalling in the air, but she still had her arms open not afraid. Sesshomaru swooped underneath her and caught her. She embraced him. Sesshomaru felt it and turned back around.

They arrived back at the river and he laid down so she could get off. She slid off and ran to the edge of the river. She twirled around with her arms open, smiling, and laughing. Sesshomaru had never seen her so happy. She walked into the river and looked down at her reflection again and noticed how happy she was. Then suddenly she became sad.

_What am I doing?_

Her arms fell to her side and then, from behind Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in surprise. He was embracing her. Kaname's face was as red as a rose. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't figure out if she was dreaming or if she was in actual reality.

He held onto her tighter and said," I'll protect you."

Kaname was in complete shock. Her heart was beating so fast that it could have danced out of her chest. The butterflies were flapping so fast that she could almost swear that she could've flown. She just couldn't believe that this was happening. She took Sesshomaru's arms from around her and he was taken back by this. She stepped away.

"I never thought that I would be that girl in the fairy tale," she began. Sesshomaru looked at her and she continued, "in the fairy tales there's always a prince and a princess. I always saw you as that prince, but I always saw myself as one of the princess' servants that only dreams of finding her prince one day. Then, there's always that story that surprises the audience, when the prince chooses that servant instead of the princess."

Sesshomaru walks up behind her.

"Tonight and just now, for once, the servant can be a princess and be saved."

Kaname turns around and looks up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She stands on her tippy toes and he leans in. Their lips meet and this time Sesshomaru doesn't regret his decision. He holds her tight as if to never let go. She does the same and they stay together and it seems like forever.

Sesshomaru takes her hand and leads her to the area where he laid his clothes. The moon was at its highest in the sky and shining bright and hard on them as if it were a Hollywood spotlight. She laid down on her back and looked at him looking into her eyes as he was kneeling over her. Her body became hot and Sesshomaru could smell her aroma. He couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips and then her neck and down to her chest. He then began to undo her kimono and when he took it off he looked at her. She was a little embarrassed at first, but then she calmed down. Sesshomaru kissed every inch of her body starting with her chest, then her breasts, her stomach, and then back up to her lips. She looked at him for a quick second and at that moment she let him have her. On her left shoulder, he sucked and gave her a little bite. When his mouth was removed, his mark was left behind. Kaname was his. He then slowly inserted himself into her. She bit her lip trying not to scream. He looked at her and before she knew it, he was all the way in. She began to relax and started to enjoy it. He pumped slow and steady and she arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. He sat up and she sat on him and straddled him. They began to passionately kiss and he kissed her neck and she threw her head back. He laid on his back and Kaname sat on top of him. Slowly she began to grind in circles making sure she felt every inch of him in every spot. This went on for a couple of hours and ended with them falling asleep in each others arms under the moonlit sky.

_Sesshomaru._


	14. Chapter 14

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

~Back Home ~

_I still can't believe that I did what I did yesterday, with Sesshomaru. I don't regret it or anything, but I did always think that I would be married first. The next morning when I woke up, I was asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. What happened last night, actually happened. I was happy and it felt nice. It wasn't so nice when I broke the news to Jaken though. He thought I was lying, but when I had proof, he broke down. Rin on the other hand was ecstatic. I felt so happy, well for one Sesshomaru and I were together officially and two, he went public without denying it. It's serious now._

_I had told them that it was time that I went back home since I hadn't been in a while. So I wonder how this is going to go._

Kaname walked up to her front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. When she opened the door, she thought that her parents would be there to interrogate her, but they weren't. For a moment, she wondered where they were and walked up to their room. She found them sleeping soundly and walked up to her mom on the right side of the bed.

"Mom, mom wake up," she said gently shaking her.

Her mom yawned and asked her what she wanted. Kaname said that she was back in one piece and that she was sorry. Mrs. Kururugi looked at her as if something was wrong with her.

"Kaname, what are you talking about? You were at Saara's, of course you would be ok."

Kaname was taken back by this and said to go back to sleep. She walked out of the room and went to her room and found that it was the same as when she left it. She was confused and then she looked for her phone and called Saara.

"Hello?" Saara asked half asleep.

"Hey, um did you tell my parents I was at your house?"

"Yeah, I kinda had a vision that you found a way back to that place and I figured that you needed some cover, especially when your mom called me in a panic trying to see where you were. You know you shouldn't leave without telling anyone anything."

"I know, it's just that I was so excited to go back and I'm glad I did."

Saara got quiet and Kaname asked what was wrong.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Tell me. You don't want me to find out myself do you?"

"Um," Kaname sighs and takes a breath, "Sesshomaru and I are together and we got together, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my God, Kaname you, you, you."

"Saara, yes."

"Aaaaah! What!"

They continued to talk about what happened and what Kaname had missed while she was gone. Saara told her that she owed her big time because while she was on vacation, there were numerous projects due and she did them for her to keep her grades up. Kaname felt so bad that she said she would make it up to her, big time. But for now, it was time to catch up on some sleep and take proper hygiene measures and such.

When Kaname got out of the tub and came back into her room, she noticed that her window was open. She shrugged it off and just thought that her mom came and opened it. She went over to it and closed it and continued to get ready. It was still morning and she wanted to take on the day with her regained energy. Out of her closet she pulled out a baby blue dress that was mid-length and some silver baby dolls. The only accessory she needed was her moon stone. She grabbed her hot pink bag and took her cell phone off the desk and put it inside. She went downstairs and told her parents that she had to do something.

She got on the bus and called Saara and told her to meet her at the jewelry store that was around the corner from her house. She agreed and told her she'd meet her there.

They met at the shop and went in together. Immediately, Kaname saw what she wanted, his and her bracelets. She went over to them and asked if she could see them. Saara thought she was crazy for getting all into the relationship.

"Are you sure that he'll like it?" Saara asked.

"Well, I'm not positive, but still."

Saara knew that she wasn't going to convince her not to get it, so she just let her do whatever. Kaname ended up getting the bracelets. After that, they went out to eat and called it a day. Kaname told her that she would be leaving again tonight and that she would need to be covered. Saara was already on it.

Kaname got home and packed a bag. She had some outfits, snacks, and some hygiene items. She changed her outfit to something a little more comfortable for travel. This time she had on some khaki cargo capris with a black beater and green jacket with some simple black shoes.

After she finished, she told her parents that she was leaving and she held onto the moon stone and went back to Sesshomaru and the others.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Except the ones I made up.

At Mount Fuji, a dragon demon is surrounding Lord Ryuu's clothing.

"Awaken Master!"

A beam of light appears and covers the night sky that can be seen by Sesshomaru and the others.

"I wonder what that was?" Kaname asks.

Sesshomaru just examines it and squints his eyes.

~The Return of the Dragon Lord and the Surprising Capture~

The group is on the move again. Rin is asleep atop of Ah-Un, Jaken is walking beside them, and Kaname is walking beside Sesshomaru in the front. She has her hands together in a nervous like fashion with the backpack on her back. She looks up at Sesshomaru and he's looking straight ahead. She looks back down at her hands and fidgets.

_Oh man, how I am going to give him this bracelet? What if he doesn't like it?_

She turns her attention back to him and finds that he's doing the same thing.

_Sesshomaru, you're so calm. You act as if what happened didn't happen. I don't know maybe you just have one of those days like regular dogs do. Wait did I just compare him to a dog? _She sighs, _Sesshomaru what are you thinking?_

Sesshomaru notices that she's fidgeting with her hands. He begins to reminisce on the prior night. He still can't believe that he went all the way with her. She is so young, but he didn't really care. He felt as though it was something that he wanted to do. He felt like he should be the one to protect her and the only one at that. He would never let her go, he would hold on as long as he could.

_Father, your ways are getting to me. I promised myself that I would never come to this, but this girl is different. I feel very protective of her. I still don't understand everything, but what I do understand is that I can't leave her side._

"What's wrong?" he asked her in his regular tone.

Kaname was caught off guard and finally answered, "Um actually, I have to ask you something."

He looked at her from the corner of eyes and she said, "How do you feel about bracelets?"

"What is it?"

Kaname was surprised that he didn't know what it was. She stopped and put the bag on the ground. Sesshomaru stopped as well. She opened the bag and pulled out a silver bracelet, men's style of course. It was about 1 ½ thick. She showed it to him and he looked at it.

"This is a bracelet. You just put it around your wrist," she took his hand and put it on, "like this."

He looked at it for a while and then looked at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and noticed the other one laying on her bag. He figured that it was hers and picked it up. He took her right hand and put the silver bracelet with diamonds around her wrist. Kaname looked at it and then up at him, but something in the distance made Sesshomaru switch his view from her and then to his left. The wind subtly blew threw their hair and Sesshomaru picked up the scent.

"Get out of here." He commanded her.

Kaname wasn't going to ask why she just did as she was told. She grabbed her bag and climbed on top of Ah-Un. Jaken ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord."

"Get Kaname and Rin as far away as possible."

"But what's happening Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Some don't know when to quit."

Jaken looked confused and then he looked at what Sesshomaru was looking at. In the sky, from behind the clouds, Lord Ryuu appeared. He had dragon feet, human hands, long blue hair, pitch black eyes, and spiked armor on his shoulders. (His outfit was similar to Hoshiomi's) Sesshomaru glared at him.

Kaname saw this and couldn't believe her eyes. She awoke Rin and told her to hold on tight, she did. Jaken saw her about to leave and was running to her but ti was too late.

"Let's go Ah-Un!"

They made a noise and turned in the opposite direction and took to the skies. Lord Ryuu saw her try to escape and made pace after her. Sesshomaru jumped to the sky and flew after him on his mokomoko with Jaken hanging on. Kaname looked behind her and saw that Lord Ryuu was following her. She told Ah-Un to go faster. Rin held on tighter. Lord Ryuu was catching up, but with Ah-Un being a dragon as well, their speed was matched.

Sesshomaru made sure to keep his eyes on Ryuu because he could do something unexpected. However, his mind kept getting side tracked with memories of Kaname always in danger when she was with him. About how he almost lost her more than enough times and how his conscience would never come clean if she died. All of the things she went through was because of him. He knew what he had to do, but first he had to get rid of Ryuu once and for all.

Kaname knew that this would go on forever if this continued. So she pulled on Ah-Un's reins and told him to go down. They dove into the trees and Ryuu followed with Sesshomaru behind him. They swiveled around trees and bushes trying not to hit them. She looked back and Ryuu was no longer there so she pulled up into the sky. When she came out, the sight was absolutely unbelievable. Lord Ryuu had Sesshomaru tied up with some kind of green bands made from his power. He had his hands tied up around his back, his feet were gagged, and beside him was a servant holding the Baksusaiga, Tenseiga, and Jaken who was also tied.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled out.

Kaname was angry and her eyes began to water.

_How did this happen?_

Lord Ryuu chuckled and looked straight at her.

"Well, well, it seems that the Dog Lord does have a heart."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaname asked.

"Let's just say that I got the better prize. His powers are much more powerful than your shikigami."

Kaname looked at Sesshomaru. She knew what he did. He gave himself up to keep her safe. She wasn't going to let it happen like that.

"Let him go, please!" she burst into tears.

Sesshomaru had never seen her cry before and felt sorry, but there was nothing he could do. The servant tossed Jaken to Kaname and Rin held onto him.

"We'll be off then. Now say good bye Sesshomaru."

He said nothing.

"Well if you won't talk that's on you." With that they disappeared.

"SESSHOMARU!"


End file.
